kocfandomcom-20200213-history
Crest
__TOC__ Crests have two features. It is mainly used to finish the quests that are needed to receive the third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh city deeds. The Seals were introduced to the game starting with the sixth city deed. The second feature is to increase a knights loyalty, alas loyalty has not been built into the game yet. Crests can be gained in two ways. You can either attack a wilderness and be victorious for a chance to get a crest, please see the drop rate table below, or by purchasing different chests in the shop for different crests. Types of crest There are several types that can be found in the game. * Seals cannot increase loyalty. Where to find them Crests are available by a victorious attack on an unowned level 5 Wilderness and above. See Tournament of Crests strategy section for advice on collecting crests from wilds. It is not necessary to keep control of the wilderness, that is to conquer it and keep it as a wild controlled by your city's castle. When you win a crest, it will be listed n the battle report along with the other "loot". Or, you can check under my items to see how many crests you currently have. The table in the section above includes a column for which level wildernesses each can be found. These are the chances of drop calculated on the Crest_Drop_Research page, per attack, as per 25/09/2010 'The Easy Way:' Crests are randomly placed throughout wilds every hour. If you were to build lists of certain lvl wilds you want to hit, you could hit them every hour instead of looking through other wilds. This way, it's easier and quicker to find the crests you need. Also if you stay on your 'Map' screen and hit 5 of the same type and lvl of wilds, your chances of getting crests go up. Edit 1/15/11 Ok, I don't want to step on anyone's toes but, if anyone understands what goes into programming a game like this, you know that it simply doesn't make sense to randomly place crests every hour across a 750 x 750 grid. The simple way to program is to create a drop rate percentage which applies to any wild which is at full. Now given this knowldge, there is a truly easy way to crest hunt without worry of accidentally hitting one owned by another or recently attacked by someone else (making it ineligible). Whenever you abandon a wilderness from your castle, it is immediately restored to full defense, so it is eligible to drop a crest. You can actually attack the same wild over and over and over again getting crests at a rate between 4 and 20% Many have actually gotten crests back to back from the same wild this way. I have personally collected as many as 6 crests in an hour from attacking the same wild (only 1:30 away) 30 to 40 times in an hour. Give it a try and see for yourself. Edit 20th March 2011 by Frankire I have done 196 consecutive attack-abandon cycles on a single level 9 hill and obtained 37 crests/seals. This is a 18.8% find rate which is much more than the overall observed find rate for level 9 wilds in the crest drop research table (6.89%). Anyone any idea why attack-abandon cycling might increase the find rate? Have the developers increased the drop rate recently? The crests/seals were spread pretty evenly across the whole range of available crests, so attacking a hill only doesn't seem to reduce the spread of cretss available. EDIT 3/11/2011 Wilds Do Not Have to Have Defenses In Order To Win Crests: It is a fact, that you do not have to wait for wilds to regenerate their troops or defensesin order to win a crest. On more than one occasion I have won a crest fighting litterally no one. I sent in 1 Sucicide squad, 2 main army, and then 3, 4, 5, etc.... small forces that fight NO ONE, win the battle and win crests, see below. This wilderness cannot be conquered because you must upgrade your Castle or abandon another wilderness You were victorious! The Attackers secured the Wilderness. Loot Gold: 0 Food: 0 Wood: 0 Stone: 0 Ore: 0 Sir Percival's Crest: '''1 '''Attackers(ballsballsballs) Knight Combat Skill: 95 Defenders(Enemy) Knight Combat Skill: None No Troops Defended Now, I do not know what this means for crest hunting in general, I am just passing the info along. I would like to know, if you attack an owned wild (say an ally) can you get crests from that? If you could, that would be great because you fight no one the whole time and if you're already full of wilds, you won't take your friend wild away. EDIT 14th March 2011 I have done 115 repeated attacks on a level 9 wild with 1000 archers over a 27 minute period and got no crests/seals. This means that the probability of getting a crest/seal is less than 2.57% (95% confidence). The expected frequency of getting a crest/seal in a level 9 wild is 6.15%, so even if an unregenerated wild occasionally produces a crest, it happens a lot less than the frequency in regenerated or partially regenerated wilds. 'The Hard but Fast Way by Xeger:' For you die hards who have been getting aggravated by crest farming, I got ya covered. The easiest way to get your 3rd and 4th city deed, is to select a type of wild, and attack that same type relentlessly. Don't stop until you win a crest. Send out three or four waves consisting of your suicide squad, and your main force. Once you have obtained a crest, wait for the rest to get back in, then attack a new type of wild. But don't be suprised if you attacked six times and did not get one, I can assure you that you will. And, if you time it right, a minute or less between your main attack forces, you could score twice, So get those fingers ready, and that mouse set. To acheive any of this you need to be quick, not super-fast. Just quick. My best yet is 2 Bevidere's and 1 Kay, the attacks was a set of 4: 2 suicide squads, and two set's of archers, these groups going to two lvl 7 mountains, and two lvl 7 forest. So in this I scored 2/2 in the mountains, and 1/2 with the forest. My gains for crest farming is about 45% using this method. Remember, Once you get a crest, move on. Also, when it comes to lakes and grasslands, treat them as seperate wilds, grasslands are better for farming than lakes. Happy cresting. There is currently no research or evidence showing any certain type of wild has a greater likelyhood of a crest drop than any other type of wild. However, thereis research and data showing attacking a higher level wild has a greater chance of obtaining a crest as the chart below shows. '''NOTE: '''Data for the new level system is in early stages! All percentages were last updated on 9 February 2011. It is also possible to buy a Squire's Chest from Shop for 90 Gems, a Knight's Chest for 150 Gems, a Lords Crest for 250 Gems, or a Fey's Chest for 350 gems. If you do spend gems to buy these chests there is not a 100% chance that you will get the right amount of chests to get a new city but, ive noticed if you get the knights chest there is a reasonable chance for you to get the right amount of crests for your 4th city. The Squire's Chest will give you: * 1~3 Sir Bor's crests, and * 1~3 Sir Ector's crests, and * 1~3 Sir Kay's crests. The Knight's Chest will give you: *1~3 Sir Bevidere's Crests *1~3 Sir Gawain's Crests *1~3 Sir Percival's Crests The Lord's Chest will give you: *1~3 Sir Galahad's Crests *1~3 Sir Lancelot's Crests *1~3 King Arthur's Crests The Fey's Chest will give you: *1~3 Morgana's Seals *1~3 Mordred's Seals *1~3 Stag King's Seals The Avalon's Chest will give you: *1~3 Pendragon's Seals *1~3 Lady Of The Lake's Seals *1~3 Merlin's Seals Loyalty You can spend unused crest on your knights to get higher loyalty from them. In Knight Hall there is a button called "Reward". Click that button and choose "Crests". In the next picture you can choose which crest you want to use on that knight. Of course, since the loyalty has not come to any use yet, spending your crest on your knights' loyalty is a waste. However, once you increase their loyalty, it will not drop back to the amount of loyalty before. Statistics For Research on Crest Drop: Crest Drop Research Based on record keeping from the Tournament of Crests and collecting crests for a third city. I think these are reasonable assumptions: *Odds of dropping any crest from a level 7 wilderness = 1/20 *Bor's crest is twice as likely to drop as Ector's crest *Ector's crest is twice as likely to drop as Kay's crest *Therefore, when a crest drops: 4/7 will be Bor's, 2/7 will be Ector's, and 1/7 will be Kay's. To get the Third City Deed, you need to collect 4 Bor's, 2 Ector's and 1 Kay's crest. We can calculate the odds of finding at least that many crests in a given number of level 7 wildernesses with a little programming. The results are shown in this graph (click it to view full size). On average, players will need to farm about 200 level-7 wilderness tiles to collect the crests needed to build a third city. As the graph shows, it will take almost twice that for 10% of the players. That is a lot of farming, and a lot of troops lost to the 150 traps on each of those tiles. Collecting crests is neither quick nor easy. Note that these results are based entirely on level-7 wilderness farming. How the odds change for different levels of wildernesses is not known. As of the November 22nd update King Arthur's Crests , Morgana's Seals and Mordred's Seals are now dropping in level 8-10 wilds Category:Crests Category:Shop Category:Cities Category:Crests Category:Battle Category:Game Research Category:Wilderness Category:Chests Category:Research Category:Reports